Plasma Ball
by goin-crazy22
Summary: Phil can't think of what to get Dan for Christmas, until a picture on his dash gives him inspiration.


ps: (this fic is based off of this post post/73019707222/catandbear-savetheworld)

Phil was on a time crunch. Christmas was just around the corner and he still didn't know what to get Dan. He thought about everything from clothing to another plushie but nothing seemed right.

This year was special for both of them. They had gone through a lot together and he wanted this year's present to be thoughtful and meaningful to show him just how much he cherished the past 365 days they have spent together since last Christmas.

Dan sat on the couch on the other side of the room watching a Great British Bakeoff rerun while he thought Phil was on his laptop at the table editing a new video. Really though, Phil was searching the internet for something, anything, that screamed "DAN!" in his mind. He was running out of website options and as the episode ended, Dan got off the couch and moved across the room and sat next to Phil at the table. Phil quickly closed the shop window he was in to reveal Dan's tumblr tag.

"I see you're taking after me there Phil, procrastinating from editing a video to scroll through tumblr." Dan said with a smile that made his simples show.

"Yeah, I guess. My brain is fried and I just needed a break."

Phil continued to scroll until he came upon an old photo of Dan with the captions "fetus Dan XD" and "don't you just lurv our tall Mexican lesbian?!1?!1".

"Hey that's from my Facebook! How the hell did tumblr get a hold of that? I guess I have to go change the url again so they can't find me." Dan sighed while leaving Phil alone to "edit his video".

Phil scrolled back up to examine the picture more closely. He smiled at the memory associated with this picture. The photo was of Dan bent over a plasma ball with the room lighting dim and his face barely seen, leaving the ball to be the brightest thing in the room; but not to Phil. Phil remembers clearly taking this picture the first time Dan had come over his house while his parents were on vacation.

Phil woke up to a brightly lit room and a beautiful boy lying next to him in bed. Dan was sleeping like an angel, if angles snored like a death metal band that is. Phil didn't want to wake him up, but he realized that if he didn't they wouldn't have enough time to explore the entire museum before it closed. Phil leaned over and kissed his sleeping beauty on the cheek.

"Time to get up Dan, you don't want to miss out on where we are going today." Phil said while sitting up and throwing the sheets off of both of them.

Dan grabbed Phil's arm and brought him back down beside him and said is a sleep filled voice, "Can't we just stay here again and cuddle in bed all day and not leave the house because that sounds amazing."

"No." Phil said even though he really wanted to take up Dan's request. "I'm going downstairs to get breakfast if you are going to join me today I suggest you do the same."

"Ugh! Life is so hard." Dan moaned while rolling around in bed so much he fell out.

After going back to wake Dan back up three times, Phil finally got him to get out of bed to get ready. They were currently on the tube headed to a destination only Phil knew about.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" Dan said with a look towards Phil that made him melt.

"You'll know when we get there." And with that Phil grabbed Dan's had and Dan smiled and go excited for the destination Phil had chosen.

"A science museum, really?" Dan said as both him and Phil got out of the taxi.

"Yes, and stop sounding cool, I know you are secretly freaking out on the inside."

"Just because I'm freaking out on the inside doesn't mean I can let go of my hard core exterior."

"That's coming from the guy that watched Walle yesterday and cried."

Dan ignored Phil's comment and proceeded to walk up the white marble steps that lead to the entrance.

Once inside, and after the commotion of Phil demanding to pay for Dan's ticket (Phil won), Dan grabbed a hold of Phil's hand and dragged him around like a rag doll from place to place and room after room. Phil wasn't particularly interested in science, but the way Dan's face lit up to everything he found interesting (which was almost everything) made Phil want come back every day.

The one thing that took a lot of Dan's interest was the plasma ball.

"Look Phil, I'm a jedi!" Dan said while messing with the ball.

Phil laughed and noticed how adorable Dan looked at that current moment. Dan looked so into it and the dark room against the bright orb made for really good lighting. Phil quietly took out his phone and snapped a picture without Dan knowing. As soon as Phil put his phone away Dan looked up and asked, "Can I take this home?" Phil laughed at Dan's request.

"No Dan, that's stealing." Phil said as he walked over to the ball himself and placed a hand on it.

"But it does look really cool." Phil added.

"Yeah, but it also kind of freaks me out because I don't know how it works."

Phil realized at that that moment the big difference between Dan and himself. Phil admires things for its beauty and never really questions things where as Dan needs to know why. Phil often thinks about how instead of becoming a lawyer, Dan would have made a great scientist with all the questions he asks and things he questions.

"Okay illuminati theorist, time to move to the next room." Phil grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him away and into the next room.

Phil sat at the table remembering about how Dan demanded that Phil delete the photo once Dan found it three days later on Phil's phone. Phil just couldn't delete it though, and instead made it the wallpaper on his phone.

"I really enjoyed that day, though I did just drag you around so I'm sure it was a bore to you." Dan said sitting next to Phil once more.

Phil jumped; he was so into his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Dan had come back into the room.

"It wasn't a bore. The way your face lit up at all of the exhibits made it so worth it."

Dan blushed a little at Phil's confession.

"Yeah, but that picture still makes me embarrassed. The way that I nerded all over that plasma ball I just, I don't know. But in my defense, it was pretty cool."

Phil knew what he was getting Dan for Christmas.


End file.
